Camelot
by scmacey16
Summary: Morgana returns to Comelot now called London, amd the twins are born. On their sixteenth birthday Arthur wakes up form a thousand years nap.


Merlin's POV

A thousand year have past and I am still waiting for my destiny to return to my side. It 2o18 and something. I am still waiting. I have been the whole time. I married a sweet girl named Theodora but without Arthur my by my side nothing is right. Nothing at all. I have two children. Marcella and Marcel. They are a year a part. Marcella is about to be sixteen, the age I was when I met Arthur, my once and only friend, my destiny and the other side of my coin. Oh, we let Queen Gwen, take over until Arthur returned but he hasn't. We all still waiting. Unfortunately I couldn't kill Morgana, she back come back which is terrible but it give me hope that Arthur would soon return.

Today I decided walk near the Lake of Alavon. The Lake I lost my very best friend, my only friend and my first family. Arthur.

As I am walking I feel Earthquake. The water starts to bubble up, as a semi trucks pass by on my left. The water is unstable, it is now over flowing. I try to stop it but it never stops.

But nothing happened or at least nothing that I wanted to happen. I think about the very last thing Arthur said to me before he fell asleep, that's what I like to call it.

Everyone keeps letting me that it is crazy that I believe what a dragon told me. They just didn't understand, I know Arthur was going to return. But, one got it.

I keeping walk by the Lake, The Lake of Hope. The sky above me is now gray, when I left my room in Gwen's Court the sky was blue. In front of me was about four or five car wrecks. I walked everywhere I wanted to go, or I rode a horse or I took the bus.

I keep walking past the lake, I was my way to the bakery. The one on the square. You, know the big green building with that lady on it. I they call it Starbucks or something like that.

Crash. Clank. Crush.

Something or something run into me. It was definitely some one.

" I am sorry," said the person. I couldn't see the face of the other.

" You should, I am greatest sorcerer of all time is standing right in front of you," I told the other person.

" Well. That's not how you speak of your your town folk ," he said as he passes me by.

That was weird wasn't it, I am not ever that rude but today I am very angry.

Arthur hasn't returned yet and I am worried. Ever since Morgana returned she has been trying to destroy the lives of my children.

Come on Arthur, I need you now more than ever. Come back. I love you. Please return old friend. Albion is at great stake, and destruction is about to come I can feel it.

Arthur's P.O.V

I hear the sound of a familiar voice, that was calling for me saying " Come on Arthur, I need you now more than ever. Come back. I love you. Please return old friend. Albion is at great stake, and destruction is about to come I can feel it,"

When I opened my eyes, I was far way from Camelot. I was in a boat in middle of the river, no it was more like a lake. Yes. That was it.

Where the heck was I? Where was my careful manservant Merlin?

I get up to the edge of the of lake. In I start walking in an unfamiliar town. I was confused, seriously where on earth was I? The last thing I remember is falling asleep in Merlin while he was trying saving my life. I told him thank you for everything. He told he was the greatest sorcerer of all time.

I spot a girl while I was walking into the town.

" um, excuse me miss, do you know how would get my back to Camelot?" I asked her.

" What is Camelot and who are you," she asked.

" I am the once and future king Arthur Pendragon," I told her.

" Arthur Pendragon a thousand years ago on this very day and Queen Gwen gets really sad. There is always some big celebration for the life of Arthur every year around this time it called The Albion days,"

" I can assure you that I am Arthur Pendragon. Miss and who are you,"

" Marcella Emrys?"

" are you sure that you Arthur,"

" Merlin was a nerdy servant, who last words to me were I am a sorcerer,"

" Well, maybe you just know your legend of Arthur very well,"

" what I am a legend?"

" Yeah. Coltpole,"

" Where did you hear that word?"

" My father uses that word all the time when ever King Arthur is mentioned,"

" And where might your father be right now?"

" Starbucks,"

" What is that?"

" It is a coffee shop, in center of London,"

" Camelot was destroyed after King Arthur passed,"

" I am alive, Doplehead,"

" Wait did you just call me Doplehead,"

" Yes... that's what Arthur calls Merlin... which means your...,"

" Arthur Pendragon... com'n we need to find my dad,"

" Who is your father?"

" Merlin,"

" Yeah let's go find your father,"

Here I am in Town that is unknown to me. Where I been asleep for a thousand years or so... where my best friend Merlin was waiting on me. And I run into his daughter.

Later we walked into Starbucks and there he was... Merlin, greatest wizard of all time, getting the coffee to start the day. That's new.

Merlin looked so good. He eyes were bluest I have ever seen. It was he new I was in the room because he turned around and said, Marcella, what did I tell you about bringing strangers to me to ask her magic," he paused and then turned around.

" Arthur is that you... I can't believe it,"

" It's me,"

I felt my heart tingle in way I knew it could. All wanted was for Merlin to Hold me like he the night I died, I meant to sleep for a thousand years.


End file.
